The Accident
by Crocodile
Summary: There is a viral outbreak in the Kadic Area, will the gang survive?


**The Accident**

**I've written this in this way because it was far easier, enjoy.**

* * *

**The Accident ****  
****Chapter 1 ****  
****Death.**

The gang had just returned to the past after a X.A.N.A attack. Yumi hadn't made it and now lay dead on Jeremie's bed, the gang in tears. Ulrich by far was the worst. He had tried to protect Yumi and had failed, his biggest promise, broken. He couldn't bare it. Aelita was probably hit second hardest. Yumi was the only other girl in the group and now she was gone Aelita had lost something dear to her. Jeremie was hit third hardest. He had a brother sister relationship with Yumi and now that meant nothing. Odd hit fourth really didn't lose much but a good friend and soon his best friend. He knew Ulrich would never cheer up.  
On the computer screen a news report came up. "A new scientific breakthrough has occurred. Live is a syringe-injected medicine which brings the recently deceased back to life. As long as they are below 50. The cost of treatment is to be estimated at £100-£300." The reported announced. The window closed and Jeremie knelt beside Ulrich, this brought Ulrich back to reality.  
"Why don't we use the Live thing to bring back Yumi?" Jeremie asked.  
"But doesn't it cost hundreds of pounds?" Ulrich replied sobbing.  
"Leave that to me, I can pay for it." Jeremie replied assuring.  
"How?" Ulrich asked.  
"I'll explain later, so want to do this or not?" Jeremie replied trying to convince him.  
"Let's get going!" Ulrich shouted standing up.  
Ulrich bundled the dead Yumi in his arms and took her bridal-style down into the school parking lot where a taxi came up and took them to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ****  
****The Hospital.**

Yumi was on a metal table, the doctors gathered around her body. Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd and Aelita looked through a dark window.

"Injecting Live now" A doctor said.  
"Injected antidote now." Another doctor said.

The doctors came out the room and the lead one came up to Ulrich.  
"You will have to wait at least 10 minutes before she comes back." The doctor stated.  
"Can I go in right now?" Ulrich asked impatiently.  
"5 minutes, okay?" The doctor replied.  
"Okay. What were they saying when they said injecting antidote?" Ulrich asked suspiciously.  
"The Live virus can have some mutative side-effects. We inject an antidote to keep Live under check. Here." The doctor replied handing Ulrich a metal case.  
"Make sure she takes one injection each month, okay?" He said.  
"Okay." Ulrich replied.  
"Good" The doctor replied and ruffled Ulrich's hair before walking away.  
The gang walked to a set of chairs.  
"So Jeremie, how did you pay for this?" Ulrich asked.  
"Well, I have a credit card, I build robots and design small computer programs and then auction them online. I made quiet a fortune." Jeremie replied smiling.

6 minutes had past and Ulrich decided to go see Yumi and be there when she woke up. He walked in and sat beside her.

* * *

**Chapter 3. ****  
****The awakening, the rising.**

Ulrich sat beside Yumi as her eyes fluttered open and she regained consciousness. She stared at Ulrich who by now was crying, tears flooding from his eyes down his cheeks to the floor. "What's wrong with you?" Yumi asked weakly.  
"I thought we had lost you forever, I love you too much to have let you died." Ulrich sobbed.  
Yumi sat up in the bed, her body re-adjusting to life again, she leaned towards Ulrich.  
"I love you too." Yumi said softly, a tear falling from her eye. They both leaned forward and their lips touched. They kissed for what seemed like forever and broke apart for breath. Ulrich stood up, the tears stopping and a slight grin coming across his face.  
"I'll see if you're allowed out." Ulrich said excitedly. He walked to the door and out of the ward to come face to face with the chest of a doctor.  
"I see she is awake, her vital signs are perfect so it seems she can leave now" The doctor said as though he was reading Ulrich's mind. Ulrich opened the door and nodded to Yumi who jumped up out of the bed and got ready to walk again. In her excitement she knocked over a glass cylinder with blue-greenish liquid in it and it smashed on the floor. Yumi's excitement made her blind to what she had done and continued out. She met up with the gang and they all departed to take Yumi home. It didn't take long until they were at Yumi's. Ulrich had wanted the rest of the gang to go back to school and he would meet up with them. In front of Yumi's house Ulrich stopped and pulled Yumi closer. He kissed her quickly and whispered; "I'll see you tomorrow." and left for the school. Yumi walked into her house and up to her room immediately.

Back at the hospital another dead body was brought in and laid on Yumi's old bed. The figure was that of a man, it wore blue jeans and a red track top. Suddenly it's eyes opened but they were like ice was covering them. It turned around and bit a doctor 3 times and then the other doctor. It got up and went to eat the doctors.

* * *

**Chapter 4 ****  
****Outbreak.**

Odd was typing on his laptop when Ulrich came in. "Wow Odd, I never knew you could work a computer." He smirked. Odd threw a pillow at him. "What are you doing anyway?" Ulrich asked.  
"I'm on a thing called a forum, it's where you chat." Odd replied.  
"Really now, and what is the name of this forum?" Ulrich asked trying to sound interested.  
"It's called "The Phoenix forum." Odd replied. "So what have you been up to lovebird?"  
"Lovebird? Can't you ever be serious Odd?" Ulrich replied swiftly.  
"Erm...No." Odd replied smiling.

A/N. Note: If you can understand l33t then do NOT read this next wee bit since it will ruin the plot for you. Thank you. A/N

Jeremie was typing rapidly on his computer while talking to Aelita who was sitting beside him. He was on a program that told him any major danger alerts in case of an unpredicted Xana attack. Suddenly a screen came up.

/3 -05 74 3Q6 45555743 /3 437 20/835 3/3/-33 33 /474/ -3 0470 : 4 -05 5555555jhk,

"What does that mean Jeremie?" Aelita asked confused.  
"I...don't know." He replied.

//34 05 / 83 47 4 03 3 47/37

"That's very strange." Jeremie commented.

* * *

**Chapter 5 ****  
****It Begins **

Ulrich was walking with Yumi down the street when a man with icy eyes and bloody teeth came over and pushed Yumi to the ground trying to bite her. Ulrich pulled him off but then the man went for Ulrich. Yumi kicked the man in the head and he fell back and didn't move. Yumi helped Ulrich up.  
"Are you alright?" Yumi asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine, are you?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yes I'm fine." Yumi replied.

They leaned forward to kiss when the man got up. Ulrich turned and kicked him in the head with a turning kick, there was a loud crack and the man fell to the ground. Ulrich must have broken his neck. They both waited for 5 minutes and he didn't get up. Suddenly 2 more of these things came limping towards them and they ran. Once they got to Kadic they met Jeremie in the hallway.  
"We need to talk now." Ulrich and Jeremie said in unison.

They were in Jeremie's room discussing the strange events when Aelita came in with Odd.  
"I can't understand it." Jeremie said to Ulrich pointing at the message.  
"I know someone who can, let's hope they are online." Odd announced.  
"Since when could you use a computer?" Jeremie asked.  
"Since I went onto a forum." Odd replied.

Odd walked over and started typing on Jeremie's computer. Jeremie in such fear that he needed to be restrained by Aelita. Odd went onto a site called Phoenix and got somebody on the site to translate it.  
It read.

Live Hospital Requiring Assistance Live Accident Zombies Everywhere Need Military Help Location: Kadic Hospissssjhk/

Weapons Will Be At Kadic Police Department.

They all stared at one word; Zombies and then Weapons.

* * *

**Chapter 6. ****  
****Action. **  
"So what do we do now?" Aelita asked.  
"First we warn the principal then take some kind of action." Jeremie answered.  
A news report came up on Jeremie's computer.  
"Terrible violence has come to the Kadic area." The news reporter announced. "One of the worst hit areas are in East Kadic."  
"That's where I live!" Yumi exclaimed.  
Yumi started to shake at the thought of her parents becoming like those things. Ulrich lightly touched Yumi on the arm; she turned around to look into his big brown eyes.  
"Let's go and help your parents." Ulrich said to her.  
He pulled her out of the dorm and out into the hall towards the janitor's shed.  
"What do we do?" Odd asked.  
"We warn the principal and try to meet up with Ulrich and Yumi." Jeremie replied.

Ulrich and Yumi walked out of the janitor's shed. Ulrich had a Shovel and Yumi had a spade. They walked out to the street to be greeted by another zombie. Ulrich hit it square in the head and they both continued on their way. After about 8 more zombies they made it to Yumi's street. Yumi and Ulrich ran taking care of everyone of the limping fools. Yumi made it to her house and helped Ulrich in. They locked the door and barricaded it lightly. Yumi's parents and a couple from the other house greeted them.  
"Oh honey I'm glad you are alright." Mrs Ishyama said hugging her daughter.  
"Th...Thank you for taking care of our daughter." Mr Ishyama said to Ulrich.  
"I wouldn't leave her out in that." Ulrich replied and they all sat down.

By now Odd, Jeremie and Aelita had warned the principal and had left for Yumi's house when 20 odd zombies confronted them and they had no weapons. The zombie horde advanced forward.

* * *

**Chapter 7 ****  
****Extra help. **

The horde advanced forward limply. Their sighs and moans deafening to the 3 helpless kids. In only a few more steps the horde would be upon them. Suddenly out of nowhere a teenager dropped out of a tree. He was wearing dark black boots, black trousers, a black tank top and a long black coat. He also wore sunglasses and a dark hat. Out of nowhere he pulled out two magnum pistols and started shooting like a mad man but every shot got a zombie in the head. In 2 minutes he had downed the entire lot of zombies. Coming from either side of the walls two zombified dogs came rushing towards them.  
"Get behind me!" The teenager shouted, the group obeying.  
He pulled out a sawn-off shotgun from under his coat and blasted both dogs apart. He slipped all the guns away into his clothes and walked back towards the trio.  
"Thanks for the save, who are you?" Odd asked cautiously.  
"Did any of you get bitten?" The teenager asked. They all shacked their heads.  
"Okay then, let's move. The sound of my guns have been heard and the sound will attract more." The teen replied walking towards the street. "The Ishiyama house isn't it?"  
"How did you know?" Jeremie asked. The teen didn't reply but continued walking.

Ulrich sipped some tea while glaring at the odd shadow outside the curtains. Mr Ishiyama sat caressing the katana he had in his hands. Mrs Ishiyama sipped tea while staring at her daughter. Yumi sat leaning lightly on Ulrich. "What do we do?" She asked.  
"Stay and wait it out." Ulrich replied.  
Mr Ishiyama was about to reply when there was a clatter heard by the back door, as though someone just came in. Ulrich stood up and grabbed his shovel and went for a look. Ulrich nearly dropped the shovel when he saw a teen in black clothes stumble in. Mr Ishiyama came through. "Who the hell are you!" He demanded. He raised the sword and then lowered it to see Odd Jeremie and Aelita come in behind him.

They were all sitting in the living room when Mrs Ishiyama proposed they watch TV. This was frowned upon by the teen since it may attract something. After a while Ulrich asked the big question. "Who are you and where did you get the weapons?"  
The teen sat up straight on the chair and began. "My name is..."

* * *

**Chapter 8. ****  
****Secret's revealed. **

They sat in silence staring at the teen; he rose and sat up straight in the chair.  
"My name is Dudley, my friends call me Dude." He said. "My father worked for the Megalife Corporation. He was in a secret laboratory when there was an accident; a creature that was being created for experimental purposes escaped and started stalking the people in the lab. It was called a Clawer. My father was quickly rushed out but John, my brother and I were left in the lab. We eventually got out before the security doors closed; John had been clawed by the Clawer and was taken away, as was I. I woke up and didn't feel right. They injected me with the Live virus on a massive scale to make my stronger, smarter, faster. I got out and realised my Father's invention, Live was now being manufactured for the world. I went to Kadic Hospital to see how it was working, there was an accident and the virus escaped and brought a recently deceased back to life as one of those things. It killed the doctors that were beside it, trouble was, the doctors, didn't stay dead."  
"But how did that happen?" Ulrich asked.  
"The Live virus had spread into the air conditioning system and had been produced throughout the hospital." He replied.  
"But what caused the accident?" Odd asked surprisingly following the conversation.  
"It's not "what" caused the accident but "who". The person that did is sitting in this very room and doesn't remember. Dudley explained. "You don't remember, do you...Yumi Ishiyama?"  
This shocked everybody.  
"I remember now, I knocked a syringe tube off the table and thought nothing of it." Yumi said terrified.  
"So what do we do?" Jeremie asked.  
"We need to get out of the area." Dudley replied. "They will sanitise the place very soon."  
"What do you mean, sanitise?" Mrs Ishiyama asked worriedly.  
"The military will either come and gun down all the zombies or bomb the place with a nuclear explosion." Dudley replied.  
"What yield would that be if they did that?" Mr Ishiyama replied.  
"Could be anything really." Dudley replied sighing. "Anything from 1 - 5 Kilotons."  
"Oh God." Mr Ishiyama whispered under his breath.  
"Either way I suggest we get out the area soon, don't you?" Dudley said with a slight smirk.  
They all got up and went to un-barricade the door. This was their worst mistake...

* * *

**  
****Chapter 9 ****  
****Hope. **

There was a group of zombies at the door trying to get in. Dudley, Mr Ishiyama and Yumi held the door closed while Odd and Ulrich tried to get the couch to barricade the door with. Odd and Ulrich brought the couch to the door and everybody moved away from the door to get behind the couch to shove it against the door, as Yumi released to move a zombie bit her in the arm and tore a chunk of flesh off as she screamed the most terrible scream of pain. After a bit of shoving the door was finally barricaded and the zombies gave up. After Yumi was bandaged up she fell to the floor. Ulrich rushed to her and cradled her in his arms. He started to cry knowing that Yumi was close to death. As he was crying Dude came up to him.  
"You can save her." He said.  
"H...Ho...How?" Ulrich replied sniffing.  
"Remember what the doctor gave you." Dude replied staring into Ulrich's big swollen eyes.  
Ulrich stopped crying and got a syringe out of his jackets inside pocket and injected Yumi. He then lifted her onto the couch and rested her head against a pillow. They waited for ten minutes when Yumi's eyes fluttered open. Ulrich rushed over to her and kissed her forehead. She returned the kiss and sat up, she then got off the couch and went upstairs to her bedroom. Ulrich was going to go after her when Mrs Ishiyama told him to wait. After 15 minutes Mrs Ishiyama nodded and Ulrich went up, he opened the door to find Yumi lying on the bed seductively. Ulrich closed the door.

* * *

**Chapter 10. ****  
****Gore. **

Ulrich and Yumi had been alone for 2 hours upstairs in Yumi's room. This didn't bother Mr and Mrs Ishiyama, Dude, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita too much. What did was that there could very well be no way out. Aelita got up and peered out the window quietly. Strangely she could see no zombies. Quite frankly she couldn't see any sign of life outside at all. Everybody got a fright when Dud put his cup down.  
"We can't stay here much longer." Dude said.  
"Why not?" Mrs Ishiyama asked.  
"I have a really bad feeling." Dude replied. "Normally when I get this feeling something terrible happens. I'm going up to get them."  
Dude stood up and walked out of the room, past the couch and towards the staircase as he ascended it he didn't hear a thing. This is never a good sign. He found the closed door and put his ear up against it in case Ulrich and Yumi were in the middle of something, he didn't hear anything so he opened the door. He saw Ulrich and Yumi kneeling on Yumi's bed looking out the window in awe and terror. Ulrich's shirt was half on and his hair was a mess, Yumi's sweater was off and her hair also was in a state. He walked over and made his presence known to them. When they saw him they slightly blushed and looked back out the window.  
"There is something down there." Ulrich whispered.  
"I don't see anything." Dude replied.  
"That doesn't alter the fact that there is...something down there." Yumi whispered.  
Dude then caught a glimpse of something and called the rest upstairs. When they arrived he turned and faced them.  
"I will have to leave for a while meet me at the Kadic School, in the boys dorms." He said. "Here are some pistols."  
He chucked over to Magnum handguns to the group and then ammo. He turned to look out the window as they all did as well. They all looked shocked. For what they saw terrified them.

There was a tall figure standing outside in big black boots, grey army trousers, a red straight jacket like thing and black gloves. It's face was distorted with long fangs sticking out from inside it's mouth, it's eyes were like those of a reptile's, it's nose was flat which gave it a snake like look to it and it's hair was spiked and black. The face was red and looked burned with a large scar to the left side.  
"Gore..." Dude whispered to himself.  
"Mr Ishiyama if I don't meet you again you should know my other name." Dude said with a grin. "It's Yamu."  
"Yamu...you are Yamu...you?" Mr Ishiyama replied with slight horror on his face.  
At that moment Dude jumped out the window pulling out two machine guns and started firing at the creature. The creature retaliated with a shot from using a grenade launcher. Dude ran out of the blast's range and came out of hiding using the sawn-off shotgun against the creature but it continued to walk towards him. He was close enough now that with one shot his face would be blown off but sadly Dude's ammo for the sawn-off shotgun ran out and the creature picked him up and threw him through a wall. He got up and ran knocking over several zombies along the way. The creature followed him in walking pace.

The rest of the group had made it safely to the school and were now in the corridor for the boys' dorms. A zombie of Sissi came towards them.  
"This one is mine." Yumi said and grabbed the zombie from the back and threw it out a window. Ulrich then grabbed her and threw her into his dorm. They started kissing wildly in the dorm while the other spoke and discussed the situation in the hallway.

Dude was hiding in an abandoned house when an explosion knocked down the wall. Another grenade came flying towards him and he threw himself into a cupboard. He heard the footsteps going away, he sighed and sat in the cupboard swearing to himself. He got up and walked out.

In the hallway kiwi came up to the group only it was not the old kiwi that came up to them. Odd was the one who was told to take the wee zombie dog down since it used to be his. It lunged as he wouldn't pull the trigger as kiwi flew threw the air it came into contact with a frying pan and tumbled out the window.  
"Hi" a familiar voice said, it was Dude.  
He dropped the frying pan and brought them into a nearby dorm to see Ulrich and Yumi sitting on the bed against the wall hugging each other and then getting a fright of shock and embarrassment. They closed the door of the dorm and they began to discuss their options.

* * *

**Chapter 11. ****  
****Across town. **

Ulrich came out of the dorm followed by Yumi and walked towards the group.  
"Done are we?" Dude asked.  
They both nodded.  
"What are we going to do?" Aelita asked tentatively.  
"We need to find my Father's house." Dude replied. "Then we will get out of the Kadic area."  
They all nodded and followed him down the stairs as he led them outside. They got outside and went to the parking lot and they got into a car. Dude got into the driver's seat and started to hotwire the car. This attracted umpteen zombies to the car. The gang became increasingly scared as the zombies clawed and scraped at the car. Finally the car started and they drove off at high speed. Surprisingly there weren't that many zombies on the roads. A lone zombie came out of nowhere and Dude ran it over and shouted "Smidsy!"  
"What does smidsy mean?" Odd asked.  
"It was a robot on Robot Wars." Dude replied. "It stands for Sorry Mate I Didn't See You. It's what people say when they run you over."  
"Oh" Odd replied.  
They were driving at 50 mph and making good progress. They turned a corner into a street full of zombies. Dude laughed and sped on.  
"Yamu your crazy!" Mr Ishiyama shouted.  
They went threw the crowd of zombies, bodies flying in the air. They finally came out of the street and arrived in front of a building with a sign saying, "MEGALIFE CORPORATION" on it. He stopped the car and ushered the group in, unprepared for what was inside...

* * *

**Chapter 12. ****  
****The Clawer. **

They walked in and closed the door quietly and put a rope around the handles. They walked into the big complex, in front of them was a 15ft long curved reception desk but there was no receptionist. As they continued to walk it all seemed too quiet for comfort. As they were walking there was a clatter in the next room. Dude eyed a screen with the shape of a creature beside it, he started to panic.  
"You know that Clawer I told you about?" He whispered.  
They all nodded.  
"It's in here." He answered. "So whatever you do stay away from the 4ft long claws."  
Dude then started making a lot of noise in the room saying it was needed so that the thing would come and he could destroy it. They all could see odd shadows on the walls for only seconds at a time. Then something dropped down in front of them. It was 7ft tall, it's skin was a shade of red with a hint of blue in it and on each hand and foot there were 4 4ft long claws. There was a pungent odour emitted from the beast as it hissed and snarled walking towards Dude. Its eyes were very dark and could hardly be seen among the folds of skin that made its face up. It was within 3ft of Dude when it lunged for him, Dude pulled out a katana and cut some of its claws off, turned around and started shooting it with a magnum 44. It ran and jumped into the shadows. Dude stopped firing and looked about carefully. It was hiding in a way nobody could find it. It crept up on Aelita unnoticed but Jeremie saw it, spun round and punched it weakly. It used a claw to grip hold of him by the sweater and threw him away. Dude had now a clear line of fire and got out a strange looking gun that shot out a small rectangular box that made a clicking sound. He then shot at the creature and stopped once it retreated. After 30 seconds there was a small explosion to a corner in the left as bits of red flesh dropped down to the ground on fire.  
"That was for John!" Dude shouted at the fiery corpse.  
He beckoned the others to follow him and they did. They reached a door with similar looks to that of the factory's. Dude pulled out a card and opened the doors. Beyond the doors there was a big tunnel. The gang looked down into it and Dude shoved them into it. Mr and Mrs Ishiyama looked at him and he nodded to them and they jumped in. He pulled the card back out and the doors began to close as he jumped into the obis.

* * *

**Chapter 13 ****  
****Hopper.**

The gang were falling through darkness not knowing where they were or how long the had been falling. They could only see darkness and hear the sound of Mr and Mrs Ishiyama behind them followed closely by Dude.  
Below them there was a light that kept growing and coming toward them. With a loud thud they all landed on a cold metal floor of a brownish green colour. Jeremie got up first to realise where they were. They were in the super computer room. At the computer sat a man with a woolly jumper with a tartan pattern on it with a heavy looking green coat on top. He was wearing dark brown trousers and brown orthopaedic shoes. He had grey hair neatly combed and a silvery grey moustache and a long white beard. Dude walked up to the man.  
"Has Xana activated a tower yet?" He asked.  
"Sadly no." The man replied.  
"Why do you want Xana to attack?" Jeremie asked.  
"He might be able to get rid of the infection." Dude replied.

The man stopped working on the computer and stared at the group.  
"Aelita, could you come here please?" The man asked tenderly.  
Aelita came over cautiously.  
"Aelita, I am your father Franz Hopper." The man said.  
Everybody was shocked at this except from Dude and Yumi's parents.  
Jeremie was about to ask a question when there was a loud crash from up above. Dude started to climb up to the small hole in the floor of the upper level as Ulrich and Odd followed. When they reached the top Dude nearly had a heart attack. Standing 50 yards away from them was Gore. "Franz, better hurry!" Dude shouted. He climbed out of the hole and started shooting at Gore. Gore fired 5 grenades at Dude while he ran avoiding the blasts. As Ulrich and Odd were climbing back down a grenade rolled into the hole and exploded, sending Odd through the air and back to the floor below in a terrible state.  
Gore fired another grenade that Dude kicked back and it landed inside the big black grenade launcher causing it to explode. Gore dropped the mangled wreck of a weapon and went to attack Dude when he stopped and just stared.

Back in the computer room Franz had nearly succeeded in waking Xana when all the power went. So they decided to go see how the fight was going on.

They stared as the two fighters stared at each other when a figure came out of the shadows.  
"Quite a monster isn't he." The man said. "But you always called him a monster Dudley."  
Dudley stared at the man. Loathe enveloping his face.  
"Discard your weapons." The man shouted.  
Dude did this and turned to the man.  
"Now let's see who's the better monster" The man said yet again.  
"I wont fight him." Dude replied. "What would you do if I did and won?"  
"I would tell you where the chopper is to get you out of the area and what arsenal the military are using." The man replied.  
"Why don't you just tell me and come out of the shadows fully, Father!" Dude shouted.  
The man came forward; he was dressed in a tuxedo with dark grey hair and a grey moustache.  
"Fine." He said. "The chopper is at the west helipad, yards from here. The military will be using an anti Live explosive device, which will destroy every bit of the Live virus."  
"So that's what they are doing." Dude replied.  
"Now that you know, fight him." His father demanded.  
"I'm sorry Dad." Dude replied.  
"For what?" His Father asked.  
Dude drew out a glass bottle and smashed it firmly over his Father's head and picked up his weapons and went to pick his father up.  
"Your never without a weapon, are you?" Ulrich asked.  
"I was brought up in Glasgow, what do you expect." Dude replied sniggering.  
He lifted his Father's limp body and helped them out as Gore followed. They left the factory to make their escape.

* * *

**Chapter 14 ****  
****Escape.**

They made it safely across the bridge and towards the dead city area. There wasn't a street without at least 10 zombies in it. The gang tried to safe their energy by keeping away from the limping idiots although at times this was quite hard. They came to the street between them and the helipad, it was clear; they ran as fast as they could while checking on Odd every few minutes to see that he was still alive. He was holding on but needed a doctor. They made it to the copter and were confronted by 20 Black Opps soldiers with M4 machine guns. A soldier without a helmet or visible weapon came forward towards the group. Dude walked towards him. "We would like to leave the city before you sanitise it." Dude said to the man.  
"I'm sorry but that can't be done. You see you will need to die now that you know that there was this accident." The man replied.  
"Oh really, well I don't like that idea. You see my friends and I would like to leave the city in that fine chopper over there." Dude replied.  
"You will not be leaving." The man replied. "So, any last words?"  
"Quite a few actually but I'll just get to the point." Dude replied, taking his sunglasses off and then head butting the man strongly.  
The 20 Black Opps moved forward and Dude went into a fighting stance and started fighting them with martial arts. Over the fighting he shouted for the guys to get into the copter and start it up while he took care of the soldiers. Dude was surprised to see Gore helping him. They finally downed all the operatives and moved for the chopper. A man who hadn't been noticed ran into the copter and up into the pilot area. "Why haven't we taken off yet?" The man asked.  
His head then came into contact with Ulrich's head and he was knocked out.  
"Cause I don't like technology." Ulrich replied.  
Dude and Gore came aboard. They got the pilot to start the take off procedure. The helicopter began to float off the ground.

* * *

**Chapter 15 ****  
****Annihilation.**

Dude looked down at the unconscious man. He asked Ulrich how he managed to do so and Ulrich explained. Aelita snuggled up to Jeremie as Yumi did the same with Ulrich. The man got up and walked toward Dude from behind. Dudes threw his head back and back bunetted the man who fell unconscious yet again. Dude then walked over to Gore.  
"John." Dude said getting Gore's attention. "We are going to get you back to normal, or at least as normal as me."  
Gore growled, acknowledging the statement.  
Suddenly a missile flew by the copter and everyone jumped. They looked out to see that it was heading for the Kadic area, followed by 2 Medic planes. The missile touched the ground far below and exploded. Everybody held on tightly to anything as the shockwave hit the copter.  
Once it finished everyone relaxed and ordered the copter back to the helipad. It turned and flew towards the Kadic area...


End file.
